Skills
See also: Stats Skills are an important part of InfernoMOO. Without them, we would never rise above the simple existence of crank-snorting AIDS infected landshrimps. InfernoMOO offers a cornucopia of hot-'n-sticky skills, listed below. You can see what skills you have by using the command, or . This will show you your skills and also your stats, which affect your skills. ( To see just one skill, type , or to just see a list of skills without stats, type . ) On your score sheet a skill is presented as thus: Skill Raw + + Total Depends Improve ------------------------------------------------- fuck 6.51 +2 +6 13 End,Sen 1120xp A pretty good fuck. The first column after the skill's name is the RAW score, or how much you have learned in that particular skill. Next to Raw is the + column, which lets you know about other conditions changing your total skill score, such as getting a bonus to Fuck from being super horny, or getting a penalty to Climb from that compound fracture in your arm. The column after is the Total skill value, which is the number used when calculating the efficiency of using your skills. The Total takes into factor not just how much you have learned and the value of your RAW score, but also your stats and anything which may effect them, like drugs, implants, or stress. Next up is the Depends column, which tells you what stat is needed for what skill - the higher those stats, the higher your Total score will be. Finally is the Improve column, which lets you know how expensive it will be to improve a skill through training. By training, you can raise the RAW point of a skill by one point. Hard work is for suckers. As your RAW points become higher in a certain skill, the cost of improving them by trainers will increase also. Training your first RAW point in a skill might be as little as 400 XP, while training a skill with a RAW score of 10 may be over 10,000 XP, so you better get started on smashing some skulls as soon as you're done reading this. Finding people to teach you skills is fuckin' easy, shitpile. If you favor your dignity, you can pay an NPC to train you. There are NPC trainers all over the place that teach pretty much every skill, but they charge for it - the amount of dough needed is the same as the amount of XP needed to train that skill. If you need to know where these trainers are, check out the TeachFinder north of the main room in Cheers. Having a 0 raw skill sucks hard - you get a huge penalty to your Total score for it, so find somebody to teach you up to at least 1 if you want to use that skill. You're going to want to have a Climb skill of around 10 or 11 if you don't want exploring InfernoMOO to turn into a gross, frustrating misadventure. Some skills are used automatically when attacking, swimming or driving, and some are used manually when you invoke a certain command. =Skill List= Category:Gameplay Category:Skills